


The Comforts that We Take

by Aegistic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, innocent until proven inscestuous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aegistic/pseuds/Aegistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traveling the galaxy is hard and lonely.</p>
<p>So is damn near everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comforts that We Take

     Rey and Finn were each other's first.  It was innocent, it was gladness at the presence of the other that boiled into something passionate and clumsy.  Finn was hesitant and kept uneasy eye contact with Rey, watching her for signs, adjusting when she adjusted, trying so hard not to finish first, thinking that everything would be more wonderful if they could finish together, but despite his efforts he came harder and faster than he had thought possible. Rey bit back a laugh, but pulled him against her milky skin to whisper lovingly into his ear how happy she was that he was alive and awake and hadn't left her alone.  

     They reached an agreement that sex was going to be nothing important, that it was comfort.  So when Poe took Rey to his bed, Finn wasn't overly upset, no more upset than someone who was beat to the punchline of a taun-taun joke.  Poe was experienced and it showed.  He brought Rey to the point of orgasm over and over again, always pulling away at just the last second, leaving her begging him in broken whispers to just get it over with so she could melt into the universe.  It took hours until Poe was satisfied enough with her pleas to thrust into her and draw his own physical pleasures from her, but nothing about it was one sided, he looked after her and took care of himself at the same time.  They came together in a rather loud gasp of energy and vigor that would have rocked a lesser ship than the Millennium Falcon.

     When all three of them decided that they would benefit from sharing each other, the first time dissolved into a giggle fest, Rey chuckling at Finn who was enamored with Poe from the first intimate touch, Poe laughing loudly as he cuddled Finn tightly against him, and Finn sulking and guffawing at the same time trying to remain indignant, which was nearly impossible sandwiched between the others.  It was happy, it was comforting, and it was light.  They took and gave with each other as easily as breathing.  Rey would cuddle up to Poe when her Jedi training had been particularly unforgiving; Finn would slap Poe on the ass on his way to the gunner turret; Rey would steal a kiss from Finn whenever she damn well pleased.  It was a rhythm that the three of them enjoyed on the impossible and often uncomfortable journey they had undertaken.

     When they had captured Kylo Ren, they sought comfort in each other the first night, nursing injuries, though nothing seriously damaging. They were shaken and it showed plainly on faces and in how they touched.  Rey woke up the next "morning" and untangled herself from the other two to relieve Chewbacca of pilot duties.  The wookiee greeted her and lumbered away from the cockpit, leaving her alone with her thoughts and the infinite star-spotted black of the galaxy.  They were travelling slowly, trawling along the outer rim until the heat from the First Order died down, saving fuel in case a jump into hyperspace was needed.  She checked the switches and dials and knobs that only a handful of people seemed to appreciate and settled in to keep an eye on their course.

     The first time she heard it she thought she had jolted awake out of a dream.  Her name screamed into a snowy forest.  She looked around her, checked the headset, but all was silent.  Five minutes later it came again; a whisper in her ear.  She shuddered.  All at once she was transported to a dark night on a snow covered planet, running, her chest tight from crying and being thrown into a tree.  Her name was being called out to her from all angles, and when she managed to pull herself out of that place sweat was beading on her forehead and at the nape of her neck. She was alone in the cockpit.  She grit her teeth and pulled a headset to her.

     "Poe, could you come take over.  Seems our guest has woken up."  There was rustling and a sleepy grunt of acknowledgement from the other end of the comm line and Poe was outside the door, bedraggled and charming, to relieve Rey.

     "Don't give him an inch."  Poe said over his shoulder as Rey brushed past him, determination set in her features.

     "I don't plan to."  She replied, looking over the cockpit one more time before heading to the cargo hold.

     The door to the hold shut behind her with a whirr and a clunk.  Kylo Ren chuckled.

     "You were all too easy to convince to come."  He laughed from the cot he sat on.

     "Stay out of my head, you freak."

     He rose from the bed and closed the distance between the two of them in two strides of his long legs.

     "Freak? You and I are the same, you are strong with the force, you can resist me, you've beaten me.  We're both freaks.  Beautiful, and powerful, and destined for something bigger than this universe can offer us."  He sneered.  "Freak. Such a juvenile term."

     "Do you prefer monster?"

     "I prefer my name."  Ren replied.  He tugged at the chains that kept him tied to the wall of the hold and out of trouble.  

     "Why were you calling out to me?"

     "I wanted to talk." Ren shrugged.  "You've clearly found yourself a teacher since we last met," He pointed to the scar on his face.  "I want to know who."

     "You already know who, you can feel his presence on the ship."

     "I wanted to hear you say it."

     "You don't deserve to hear his name, not after how you betrayed him."

     "Oh, I betrayed him? Is that the story he tells you?  About how little Ben lost his way and became a Sith?  Did he leave out the part where-"  Kylo Ren was cut short with a slap to his scarred cheek.

     "I heard your story. You didn't lose your way, you charged down your own path with no regard for anyone but yourself, leaving dozens bleeding or worse on your way."

     "It would have been more."

     "You want to come back to the light, I can feel it in you, why do you fight so hard against it?"  Rey asked taking a half step towards him.  "Why?"

     "How can I come back after patricide?  After all the awful things I've- No. No, you don't care, you don't deserve to hear my story."

     "You cried when he died.  I felt his life leave the Force and then your anger and grief overpowered everything else on that planet."

     "I DID NOT CRY."  Ren shouted at her straining against his bonds.  Rey stood her ground and reached out to touch his face.  He shuddered against her touch, and she pulled away quickly.

     "Undo my chains."  He half whispered.  Rey turned back to him.  

     "There are no chains."

     "Are you stupid? They're right here."  He pumped his arms up and down to make the chain clack against the cargo hold, but there was silence.

     "You chained yourself.  Told yourself you were the prisoner.  You've been free to do your worst since we brought you on board.  There is light inside of you, can you see that now?"

     Kylo Ren grabbed Rey by the wrist, bust she broke free with a half spin.  "I'm nothing.  I'll never be anything but the darkness.  Why do you keep trying? You said the same damned thing during the fight."

     "Because I see the light inside of you."  Rey responded.  "You can be redeemed."

     "You are my redemption" Kylo Ren whispered, pulling Rey to him and kissing her.  Rey felt it and was keenly aware that he wasn't just saying something mildly romantic.  She knew that he could come back to the light because of her, though she hated him for killing Han.  She knew, also, that the Dark Side would feed on that hate.  Maybe forgiveness meant opening herself up to him, allowing him to trust her. Trusting him in return. She kissed him back carefully, eyes open watching him as he pulled away.  She let her staff fall to the floor and pushed against him until they were against the wall.  She grabbed the cowl of his cloak and pulled him down to her level and kissed him, opening herself to the Force letting him in mentally, answering his persistent knocking at her mind.  

     She could feel his restraint once inside, trying so hard not to force her compliance, his hesitance, the caution in his thoughts and how he moved.  His gloves came off somewhere during the kiss and warm hands found the bare skin on Rey's arms.  He pulled at belts and straps removing the first layer of interference and she followed his lead.  They were tangled in the loose fitted robes of each other, nothing but base layers of light fabric between them.  Rey broke the kiss and sank to her knees. Ren followed quickly, his hands smoothing her hair and cupping her face.  His dark eyes searching hers with a new intensity, his mind asking her a thousand questions at once, the loudest one repeating over and over:

     "Say my name.  Say my name. I need to hear you say my name."  

Rey grabbed his face roughly her eyes tearful from the intense onslaught of his needs rushing through her, needs that were starting to stir her own and make her heart pound.

     "Ben.  Ben.  You are Ben, and you have light inside of you."

     He pulled her tight against him and leaned them both back against the wall, his robes falling off his shoulders, his wrapped tunic slipping open.  Rey placed a hand on his bare skin to stabilize herself, felt his heart racing beneath her fingers and shuddered in response to his hand sliding up the side of her shirt.  He wiggled and broke free from the outer layers, untied his shirt, arranged all of it into a pile next to them, and gently lowered Rey onto it.

     They locked eyes, something new passing between them as Ben freed Rey from the rest of her top and sat back to look at her.  Rey wanted to cover herself; she was never laid bare before Poe or Finn. They always cuddled around her immediately, showing a physical and intimate appreciation for her lean frame and soft skin.  She watched Ben carefully, pulling her arms over herself, her mind still open to him but her body less exposed.  He snatched her right arm and pulled it over her head, leaned down, and closed his mouth around her nipple.  Rey arched against him instantly and exhaled sharply as his tongue flicked against the sensitive pink skin, making it harden in response.  She let out a soft cry when he suckled on the tender area, lighting up new areas of pleasure that Rey didn't think she had.  His mouth released with a wet 'pop' and he trailed kisses up to her neck and found her mouth, which was hungry for his.  He held onto her right wrist and pushed against her, rock hard desire brushing against the inside of her leg.  Rey pulled her left arm free from between them and caressed his side, delicately drawing a trail to his waistband.  

     She pulled against it, but Ben's other hand pulled hers away and he pinned both of her wrists in one hand, leaving his left free to toy with her exposed skin.  Rey squirmed at his touch, not used to being so helpless and intimate.  Her waistband was untied and pulled down, she kicked one leg free as Ben's hand teased everywhere but where she was aching for him.  His mouth trailed along her jaw and she gasped into his hair as he slipped a finger between her legs.  He stroked slowly, dragging that one finger along the length of her slit before pulling away and undoing his belt with a metallic 'clank.'  It clattered to the floor next to them, his pants were pulled over his ass, and his cock spilled free.  Rey arched against him, sensing his hunger, and was greeted with his throbbing cock shoved inside her.  She moaned and was silenced with a kiss.

     She wrapped a leg over Ben's hips as he slowly thrust into her  He dipped his head next to her ear and grunted with each slow, meticulous thrust, drawing all the pleasure for himself.  He braced himself on his free arm and kissed Rey's shoulder, washing her in mental images of pleasure.  He kept his slow pace, just shy of going deep enough for Rey's satisfaction.  For her it was agonizing, she was thrumming with energy waiting to burst with the right touch from him, but everything he did was for himself.  His slow, drawn out thrusts; his hand holding her wrists out of the way… even the way he was kissing her was for himself.  The only thing he gave her was the constant bombardment to her mind of how good everything felt, how soft she was, how beautiful her bare skin was in the dim light of the hold.  His breath hitched in his throat and he thrust deeper into Rey, and Rey seized around him. They came together and Rey would have sworn that a new galaxy was created in that moment, that moment when Ben Solo had taken her so thoroughly, coming deep inside her where Poe and Finn were too considerate to drop seed.  Where the warmth of him washed over her and she finally saw what he saw, that she was his redemption and that, in some way, he was hers too.  There was something new and bright in the darkness for each of them, like a door had been opened a crack, letting light spill into the dark.  Ben collapsed on top of her, still nestled deep between her legs.  He breathed into her hair and let go of her arms and she wrapped herself around him, holding him tightly.

 

     Finn and Poe said nothing at first, they'd known that Kylo Ren was turning around, that he was slowly coming over to the light.  Then they each cornered Rey in turn, valiantly trying to talk sense into her, coax her back into their bed, and profess that they needed each other and would fall apart without her. She turned them away gently, sharing time between all three, a night in the warm bed being cuddled and whispered to about love and a warm home with a feather stuffed bed.  The next night in the cold hold pressed against hard metal opening herself, being vulnerable in a way she never thought was possible.  Eventually, Poe and Finn stopped hounding her. They accepted that Rey devoted more time to him and filled her space in their bed with cuddling closer to each other, holding tighter, fucking longer, and slowly falling into a love that they had been too wary of without Rey to hold them both.


End file.
